1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Notebook computers, mini notebook computers, net books, mobile computers, ultra mobile personal computers, portable multimedia players, and other electronic devices are often powered by a battery pack. The battery pack usually has multiple battery cells connected in series or parallel to form a portable power source. The battery pack may also have a protective circuit module for protecting the battery cells from over-charge, over-discharge, or over-current conditions. Such a module may be incorporated into a frame, with the battery cells welded to electrode tabs.
In order to be useable in modern electronic devices, battery packs should be thin. A variety of techniques have been proposed to reduce the thickness of a battery pack. One technique involves attaching a tape-like (or hard-type) label to a frame. This technique allows the battery cells and protective circuit module to be located inside and protected by the frame.
However, reducing the thickness of a battery pack does not come without a price. For example, a battery pack may become easier to bend or deform as its thickness is reduced. When a battery pack bends or deforms, noise may be generated. This may be especially true when an adhered surface of the hard-type label is released from the frame.